Battlebots Season 1
by StarSwirl05
Summary: My own episodes based upon the matches I've done. Judges Decisions are from the method I used to determine results.
1. Episode 1

"Tonight we have a triple play of destruction. First, the UK Killerhurtz tries to go nose to nose with Minion. Next, It's another wedge fest as Ankle Biter and Bad Attitude trade blows. Finally it's a battle of the blades as Diesector and Son of Whyachi duke it out. (Battlebots opening theme). Strap yourselves in as we have a brand new Battlebots Tournament to start. Bil, tell us about our first two competitors," said Sean.

"Killerhurtz is a wedge with an axe. His builder is Jon Reid from Oxford. Minion is a wedge with a fireman's saw. His builder is Christian Carlberg of North Hollywood California," explained Bil.

"Let's go down to Mark Beiro for the introductions," continued Sean.

Introducing, in the red square to my right: He's not here to say hello, he's not here to wish you luck, he's here to destroy you, here is KILLERHURTZ! And his opponent, in the blue square, he'll shove you, he'll mangle you, he'll shred you but he will not love you, he's MINION!" declared Mark.

"Red driver, are you ready?" asked the Red Square Ref

"Ready!" replied Jon Reid.

"Red driver is ready," repeated the ref.

"Blue driver, are you ready?" questioned the Blue Square Ref

"I'm ready!" answered Christian Carlberg

"Blue driver is ready!" called the ref.

"The box is locked, the lights are on, it's robot fightin' time! Killerhurtz with an early attack on Minion. Killerhurtz takes damage from the Killsaws. Take a look at that, Killerhurtz is under Minion and flips him over!" noted Sean.

"He's getting pulverized!" added Bil.

"That he is as he brings himself back to his wheels," replied Sean.

"Minion just took a big hit from Killerhurtz's axe," continued Bil.

"And he lost his self-righting mechanism, which could mean trouble if he's flipped over, Bil. Take a look at Minion, who has just slammed Killerhurtz into the wall and flipped him!" added Sean.

"Killerhurtz isn't looking too good right now, Sean, he seems to be having trouble righting himself," said Bil.

"He's up against the wall, which drops out many angles for self-righting," elaborated Sean.

"Look at Minion taking cheap shots on Killerhurtz with his saw!" shouted Bil.

"There we see the flip-over by Killerhurtz," said Sean.

"Oh, look at Minion, who's now jammed between the wall and the floor, Sean!" reacted Bil.

"He's in trouble if he can't free himself. We are down to the last few seconds of the bout now as Minion slams Killerhurtz into the Spike Strip!" finished Sean.

"What a way to end it too!" concluded Bil.

"Let's go to Mark Beiro for the official decision," suggested Sean.

"The 3 judges at arena side, have turned in a 21 to 19 decision...for...the blue square, MINION!" announced Mark.

"Next up, it's Bad Attitude vs. Ankle Biter so let's go to Mark Beiro," stated Sean.

"Introducing, in the red square to my right: He's bad, he's mad, he's the worst pet you'd ever have, he's ANKLE BITER! And his opponent, in the blue square: The only favor he'll ask you to do is lose to him in a Battlebots tournament. Please welcome BAD ATTITUDE!" declared Mark.

"The box is locked, the lights are on, it's robot fightin' time! Bad Attitude immediately slams Ankle Biter into the corner. Take a look now, as AB is slammed into the Spike Strip!" began Sean.

"Where AB has gotten stuck countless times," recalled Bil.

"Not this time as he is free and is now slamming BA into the wall," protested Sean.

"This is a great fight, two robots not afraid of slamming one another into the wall!" admitted Bil.

"Bad Attitude has Ankle Biter under the Pulverizor, our renovated Pulverizor!" noted Sean.

"Ankle Biter just flipped BA over, right onto the Killsaws!" realized Bil.

"BA is lucky this time because the Killsaws helped him out but it also gave AB hazard points," continued Sean.

"Bad Attitude not looking good right now as he's just lost a side panel," noted Bil.

"Is Bad Attitude incapacitated, Bil?" asked Sean.

"Yeah, it looks like he is, I can't see his wheels touching the ground, Sean. Oh, they're counting BA out!" replied Bil.

"Well, Ankle Biter moves on to the next round. Bil, who are our next pair of bots?" stated Sean.

"Son of Whyachi is a kind of walker bot with a helicopter-like weapon. His builder is Terry Ewart of Dorchester, Wisconsin. Diesector is built by Donald Hutson of San Diego California. His weapons are two battle axes. jaws and a wedge," explained Bil.

"Well, here to introduce the bots is Mark Beiro," resumed Sean.

"Introducing, in the red square, to my right: If you even think that you are going to beat him unscathed, talk to DIESECTOR! And his opponent, in the blue square: Don't make fun of this deadly robot or you'll end up without any legs to stand on. Welcome SON OF WHYACHI!" shared Mark.

"Red driver, are you ready?" asked the Red Square ref.

"Ready!" replied Donald.

"Diesector is ready!" declared the ref.

"Blue driver, are you ready?" asked the Blue Square ref.

"Ready!" answered Terry.

"Son of Whyachi is ready!" repeated the ref.

"The box is locked, the lights are on, it's robot fightin' time!" shouted Sean.

"Diesector comes straight out of his square and slams into SOW, trying to flip him over but Son of Whyachi moves away," began Bil.

"Son of Whyachi just flipped Diesector, what an amazing moment there," stated Bil.

"Doesn't matter because Diesector can run either way and slams SOW into the wall and it looks like SOW lost his wheels!" noted BIl.

"He's incapacitated!" added Sean.

"What a fight!" finished Bil.

"Our first Battlebots episode has come to a close. Bil, take us through the highlights," requested Sean.

"With pleasure. Minion takes a close victory, despite the brutal attacks by Killerhurtz. Ankle Biter moves on after Bad Attitude got caught in the Spike Strip. Finally, Diesector rides to the next round after pulling off a one-hit knock out," recapped Bil.

"For Randy and Jason Sklar, Donna Dierrico and Bil Nye, I'm Sean Salisbury," stated Sean.

"I'm Bil Dwyer and we leave you with the hit of the week. Goodnight," finished Bil.


	2. Episode 2

"It's chaos in the Battlebox as a newcomer Mac Attack tries to make a sandwich out of The Devil. El Diablo wants to make scrap metal out of Alpha Raptor. Still want more? Well fasten your seatbelts as Vlad and Panic Attack trade flips and punches. Hello everyone and welcome to another carnage-filled night. I'm Sean Salisbury and this is my partner Bil Dwyer," began Sean.

"Alright, tonight we have another 6 bots ready to rumble and tear their opponent to pieces," stated Bil.

"That's exactly right, Bil and I can tell that they're all ready to give their opponent a major helping of domination," agreed Sean.

"Our first match up features Mac Attack, a hamburger-shaped bot with spinning saws as his main weapon. He was created by Mc Donalds themselves in the United States. His opponent is The Devil. He's a robot similar to El Diablo but instead of the spinning drum and spiked tail, he has a wedge and can run upside down," explained Bil.

"Let's go to Mark Beiro for the official introductions," suggested Sean.

"Introducing, in the red square to my right: If you think that this Battlebot is harmless, you'd better think again for he's THE DEVIL! And his opponent, in the blue square: This isn't a hamburger you eat, this isn't a hamburger you cut, this is a hamburger that kills! Please welcome MAC ATTACK!" announced Mark.

"Red driver, are you ready?" asked the Red Square Ref.

"Ready!" answered Zach Bieber.

"Red driver is ready!" repeated the Red Square Ref.

"Blue driver, are you ready?" questioned the Blue Square Ref.

"We're ready!" declared McDonalds' drivers.

"Blue drivers are ready!" echoed the Blue Square Ref.

"The box is locked, the lights are on, it's robot fightin' time! The Devil already delivering punishment to the newcomer Mac Attack as he slams him into the wall," noted Sean.

"Doesn't look like Mac Attack's saws are going to be of any use, are they, Sean?" asked Bil.

"I think you're right, Bil, it seems that his saws are just too high to be within reach of The Devil. Another punishing blow by The Devil," replied Sean.

"Not a lot of offensive play by Mac Attack," added Bil.

"Well being the newcomer generally would contribute but also his weapons are ineffective and he doesn't have any additional weapons to maybe get underneath The Devil. Take a look now as we see Mac Attack near the Pulverizors and it looks like The Devil is stuck at the yellow spot near the Spike Strip," continued Sean.

"Looks like The Devil is free now," stated Bil.

"Yes and now he has just delivered the final blow as we see Mac Attack on his side with just under a minute to go," stated Sean.

"That was a sweet fight!" shouted Bil

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...stop the match!" announced the Blue Ref.

"So The Devil advances to the next round and Mac Attack goes home. Now for our next pairing so let's go to Mark Beiro," concluded Sean.

"Introducing, in the red square to my right: He's red, he hates everything he's read, he's here to destroy you instead, he's EL DIABLO! And his opponent, in the blue square: Get him mad and you'll be without your face! Introducing ALPHA RAPTOR," declared Mark.

"Red driver, are you ready?" asked the Red Square Ref.

"Ready!" answered Zach.

"Red driver is ready!" stated the Red Square Ref.

"Blue driver, are you ready?" asked the Blue Square Ref

"I'm ready!" answered Chuck Pitzer.

"Blue driver is ready!" repated the Blue Square Ref.

"The box is locked, the lights are on, it's robot fightin' time! Take a look at the early aggression by Alpha Raptor as he slams El Diablo into the wall, Bil," said Sean.

"That was quite the slam, Sean but El Diablo hasn't slowed down a bit," remarked Bil.

"This is looking to be a great fight with both drivers pushing the other around. Are they both now incapacitated, Bil?" asked Sean.

"Sure looks like it, Sean, they're going to have to separate them. El Diablo's going to need to rack up some points or go for the knockout to win this," added Bil.

"That's right since he hasn't really done anything on the offensive to Alpha Raptor but look now as both bots are flipped over! The fight doesn't need to be reset because El Diablo can self-right but it looks to me like Alpha Raptor cannot since his main weapon is gone," nodded Sean.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...stop the match!" announced the Blue Square Ref.

"Look at El Diablo just playing with Alpha Raptor even while he's disabled," stated Sean.

"Alpha Raptor leaves while El Diablo advances. Let's go to our final match of the night where Mark Beiro has the statistics," suggested Sean.

"Introducing, first, in the red square to my right: Don't think he's a pain killer. In fact, he's more like a pain giver, he's PANIC ATTACK! And his opponent, in the blue square: This fearless robot leaves pain and destruction everywhere he goes. Welcome VLAD THE IMPALER!" shouted Mark.

"Red driver, are you ready?" asked Red Square Ref.

"Ready!" replied Kim Davies.

"Red driver is ready!" called Red Square Ref.

"Blue driver, are you ready?" asked Blue Square Ref.

"I'm ready!" stated Gage Cauchois.

"Blue driver is ready!" repeated Blue Square Ref.

"The box is locked, the lights are on, it's robot fightin' time! Oh my goodness, Vlad's already on his back end from Panic Attack!" declared Sean.

"Vlad's usually a good driver," added Bil.

"Yes, Gauge Cauchois is definitely a good driver but it seems like Kim Davis is slightly better. Take a look at that, Panic Attack is helping Vlad!" admitted Sean.

"So Panic's being a little generous to Vlad," concluded Bil.

"Vlad seems to be struggling to find an opening to lift and slam, Bil," realized Sean.

"Yeah, Panic Attack has skirts on 3 of the four sides, Sean, and with his lifting forks that high, it's no problem for Panic Attack to flip Vlad," explained Bil.

"Oh! Both bots are incapacitated! Wait a minute, it looks as if Panic Attack has found a way to right himself and he has!" declared Sean.

"What a shame for Vlad. If only he could have gotten underneath Panic Attack, he could've probably won," figured Bil.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...stop the match!" announced Blue Square Ref.

"Well, there you have it, another 3 bots advance to the next round. Bil, take us through the highlights.

"The Devil advances after splitting apart the hamburger bot, Mac Attack. El Diablo tore up and flipped Alpha Raptor to earn a spot in the next round. Finally, Panic Attack proved to be too much for Vlad the Impaler as he advances to the next round," reminded Bi.

"For Randy and Jasen Sklar, Donna Dierrico and Bill Nye, I'm Sean Salisbury," finished Sean.

"And I'm Bil Dwyer. Goodnight," added Bil.


End file.
